The conventional microwave video transmitting device generally uses frequency modulation (FM) to transmit data and audio signal. However, no device using both RF and microwave module to simultaneously transmit data and audio signal has been developed yet.
The present invention is intended to provide a radio frequency (RF) and microwave module for simultaneously transmitting data and audio signal, and the frequency response of the high frequency and low frequency component of the audio signal can be adjusted.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device by which the keyboard, mouse, joystick, printer ,alarming system, audio set, loud speak, ear phone, bar-code reader can be used in wireless fashion and in RF and microwave regime.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: